


En Tendre

by poisontaster



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a cop—a pig—and Isaac is a Latin artist (fag), which pretty much sounds like the start of the kind of porn that's printed on wood pulp in ink that smears from the sweat of your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Tendre

This shouldn't work.

Matt is a cop—a pig—and Isaac is a Latin artist (fag), which pretty much sounds like the start of the kind of porn that's printed on wood pulp in ink that smears from the sweat of your hands.

And yet here they are.

Their hands linked around their thickened, aching cocks, Matt's gasping into Isaac's shoulder, wet open-mouthings that are almost kisses but not quite. "I never… I never…" Matt stammers and Isaac twists his palm across the head of Matt's cock hard and good because he doesn't want to hear how he's Matt's first man. Like it isn't written all over him.

Matt grunts like he's in pain—except Isaac can tell it's not, not really—and his other hand, the one digging a hole through Isaac's shoulder, tightens some more. "Yes," Isaac hisses, right against Matt's ear. "So hard. So hard like you could explode, yeah?"

Matt's head comes up from Isaac's shoulder. His eyes are wild but no wilder than his hair in its childish spikes and cowlicks. Isaac eyes devour it, liking that it's _him_ doing this, making this straitlaced beat cop who would have arrested him for Walking While Brown on another day fall apart. "I want…I want to taste you," Matt says fumblingly. He licks his lips and Isaac doesn't even think he knows he's doing it. "I been thinking about it all day, you in my mouth."

Isaac blinks. "Go for it," he says faintly and watches Matt drop heavily to his knees. Isaac cups Matt's soft, round cheek, rubs his paint-stained thumb across the pink line of Matt's bottom lip and then pushes the tip in, over the bite of Matt's teeth. Matt looks up at him, trusting, pliant, and Isaac has to wrap a hand around his cock's base to keep from shooting all over Matt's face.

Isaac caresses the same path over Matt's mouth with the head of his cock, leaving pre-come like gloss. And then, eyes still locked on Isaac's, Matt opens his mouth and lets Isaac guide himself inside.

"Gentle," he says when Matt sucks too hard, too eager. "Let the spit come. Relax." Matt is shivering under his hands and Isaac can tell Matt doesn't know what to do (other than the obvious), has never done this before. For some reason, the combination of desperate enthusiasm and the lack of anything approaching skill seems oddly endearing, much like Matt himself with his hangdog eyes and terrible uncertainty.

"I want to paint you," Isaac murmurs, like he would talk to his Tia Lucia's half-wild dogs. "Just like this, wanting so much. Needing." He skates his palm over Matt's cheek again, now hollowed, and feels himself. At the same time, he moves his foot, lets his instep and toes nudge lightly and carefully at the heavy fullness of Matt's balls, the sensitive skin behind them. Matt's surprised moan is more than a consolation for the effort and his hand closes over the base of Isaac's cock, making up for what his mouth doesn't cover. "I want to put the wet velvet of your mouth, the solid strength of your hands on canvas, keep them forever."

Better now; Matt shivers less, lets his saliva flow thickly, smoothing the way and his hand and mouth learn to work in tandem. His other hand is on his own cock, his pulls smooth and elegant from years of familiarity. Here is another juxtaposition, old skills and new. Isaac pants and closes his fingers on the edge of the table to give himself focus, to keep from fucking too far down Matt's tight, inexperienced throat.

"I'll lay you down and fuck you out and then paint whole worlds with your come," Isaac breathes and Matt makes a soft, surprised noise that's almost a squeak and then he's spurting hot and thick against Isaac's calf, pulling back to lick helplessly at Isaac's head while the shudders of orgasm rack him.

Isaac is patient. To have Matt again, like this, blissful as a Madonna…he thinks he might wait all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://technosage.livejournal.com/profile)[**technosage**](http://technosage.livejournal.com/)'s 2nd [Heroes Pornathon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/121822.html). Prompt was 'Matt/Isaac, first time'.


End file.
